fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emi Yoshino
|idol-brand = ViVid Kiss|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Blue Melody Coord}}Emi Yoshino '(笑 吉野) is a first year middle school student who attends Polaris Academy. She is a main character in Aikatsu: Dream!. She is a pop type idol who's favorite brand is Retro Clover. Bio Emi was a middle school freshman who at first, went to a regular middle school, where she was a member of the Cheerleading Club. She was inspired to become an idol when she saw Otome Arisugawa perform a live, as Otome's cheerfulness reminded her of her own experiences with the club. But she also noticed how she had gotten the whole audience to smile, and how she wanted more people to smile at her too. She at first wanted to attend Starlight Academy in order to meet Otome and train there, but after her parents saw how Starlight was all the way in Tokyo, they suggested that she go to the closer Polaris Academy instead. Appearance Emi has blonde hair that she wears in a side ponytail with a leaf green and pale yellow hair tie, and she has emerald green eyes. Personality Emi is usually very cheerful, and hard to upset. She loves to dance, and can do it at a high speed as well. She has also been shown to have a lot of knowledge on fashion, to the delight of her favorite brand's top designer, Kayako. However, she's also been shown to be a little too overenthusiastic for some people's taste, which can rub people the wrong way sometimes. Plot New Dancer As she originally wanted to go to Starlight Academy, Emi wasn't originally very excited about going to Polaris Academy. After a video call from her mother, reminding her that she's always tried to look for the good in a situation before, she goes and looks for something to cheer her up. She stops when she sees Madeline Sycamore having a private dance lesson, becoming inspired to stop dancing her usual, fast-paced way, and start dancing in a ballet-like style like her. She tries this style at her next audition, only to stumble and mess up many times, as it wasn't something she was used to. Her dance teacher tells her that the only way to succeed in dancing is to find their own style, and that graceful ballet style was Madeline's alone. Relationships * 'Otome Arisugawa Despite the fact that they go to different schools and have never met before, Otome is they idol that Emi admires most, and her inspiration to become one. * Madeline Sycamore The idol who indirectly gave her the idea of the ballet style. As it was not Madeline's fault for her failure at the audition, Emi looks up to Madeline's dance and her technique. Etymology Yoshino (吉野) means lucky field. This may relate to the stadiums from her cheer leading days. 'Emi '(笑) means smile. This could allude to her cheerful, peppy personality. Trivia * Zodiac: Virgo * Blood type: B * Favorite food: Cherries * Least favorite food: fast food Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:SingCharacters Category:SingIdols Category:Aikatsu: Dream!